Most Important Job
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: What I think should have happen in 3x18 after Stefan confessed to still loving Elena! WARNING SPOILERS ALERT! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! STELENA FANS MUST READ!
1. Reunited

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 18 I DO NOT OWN IT! So, I was screaming at the tv on Thursday when Stefan confessed to still loving Elena, this is just what I wish would have happened. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Also, I have this completed but I'm thinking of continuing it, depending on what you readers want, so tell me if I should continue or leave it as a one shot. **

* * *

><p>Elena walked into Stefan's bedroom and sighed. He held a wooden stake in his hands. He looked up at her and she spoke. "Hey…"<p>

"Hey…"

"You haven't said much since you got back home."

"I'll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets the last stake from Alaric, I promise." He responded jokingly.

She chuckled softly. "You really scared me today. You wouldn't have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own….you know that right?

He nodded. "But you don't have to worry about anymore, though."

"Why?" Elena walked inside and over by his chair.

"Because he's not worth it, all this time and energy I've wasted hating him, it was for nothing. It's done, it's over, and we lost. I'm right back where I started."

Elena shook her head. "That's not true, yeah, Klaus put you though your worst nightmare, but you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him."

"Yeah, but look what I lost in the process…" He stood up and slowly started to walk towards her. "Hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore what was happening around me, everything I let slip away. Now I've got to deal with that. "

"Stefan…"

"No, no, just admit it, admit it to me, Elena, I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it."

"I can't, because it's not true, Stefan, I never stopped loving you."

"I know that, I know you didn't, even though I did everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault, Elena, it's all my fault."

"Stefan, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're still in love with Damon."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "What, no, Stefan I was just…"

"Hey…" He gently touched her cheek. "I love you, I will always love you, but I just want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel something for him."

Elena was quiet for moment. She looked Stefan deep in the eyes. "I don't feel anything for him. It's you, Stefan. It's always going to be you."

"Why did you kiss him?"

Elena sighed and pulled away from him, she walked over to the bed and sat down looking at the floor feeling ashamed. She honestly didn't regret the kiss at first, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized Damon had been her rebound guy. That kiss meant nothing to her.

Stefan walked over and sat down next to her. He gently touched her back. "Elena, please, you say you don't feel for him but you did kiss him."

"I know, and I regret it so much."

Tears filled her eyes as she thought back to that day. "I'm so sorry!"

If Stefan had one weakness, second to human blood, it would be Elena's tears. He instantly pulled her into a hug and a feeling of dread washed over him. "Elena, look at me."

She looked up at him. "Did Damon compel you?"

"No, I remember everything that led up to the kiss, it wasn't forced."

"Then please, Elena, tell me. If you don't feel for him, why did you kiss him?"

Elena sniffed back tears. "Because I wasn't in my right mind. I was so overwhelmed with guilt for sending, Jeremy away. I literally felt sick to my stomach and I just…I wasn't thinking clearly so when he kissed me…I kissed back. But, you have to understand, when I closed my eyes I saw your face, I was kissing you, not Damon."

"SO, Damon took advantage of you?"

"It sounds so bad when you say it like that. But, yeah, I guess he did a little bit, but I didn't stop him either."

"Don't worry, I won't punch him again." Stefan chuckled. "I'm just making sure I understand why you would kiss him if you didn't have feelings for him."

Elena nodded and wiped away a lone tear that fell down her cheeks. "I just…I had Damon compel, Jeremy to leave town to keep him safe from Klaus….That much you already know but…. Right after that I felt so sick to my stomach with guilt. All I could think about was what happen with Vicki and Damon compelling him to forget and him hating me and I was upset and I was emotional, I wasn't thinking clearly and I…I don't know the next thing I know he's kissing me and I'm kissing him back. There that's what happened."

"If you had the chance to kiss him again would you?"

"No."

"Do you love him?"

"I love him the way I love, Jeremy."

"That's all I needed to hear."

He pressed his lips to hers and she instantly kissed back. It was heated and passionate but most importantly it was loving.

"I love you so much, Elena." Stefan whispered against her lips.

"I love you so much too, Stefan. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They pulled away, Elena was panting. "I forgot…what kissing you…did to…my lungs."

Stefan chuckled. "Sorry."

She smiled. "It's ok…I didn't say…I didn't like it."

Stefan sighed. "Elena, we still need to talk about something, big before this becomes official."

"What?"

"Blood, me on human blood. Damon was right to try and help in the alley way the other night. I hated it but he's right, I need to learn to control it. I can't just avoid it."

"So I'll help you. When you were drinking my blood you were doing fine, let's get back to that. A little bit every day, remember?"

He shook his head as he had a suddenly flash in his head of himself drinking from her during prank night. "Elena, I can't. What if I hurt you?"

"You won't, I know what you're thinking about and that wasn't you, Stefan. Klaus compelled you to do it. I trust you, please trust yourself."

"I can't."

"But you all ready did, don't you remember? That day you saved Meredith. You controlled yourself, remember? You had me come upstairs with you because you knew if I was there you wouldn't lose control. If you managed to control yourself with all that blood, a tiny drop of my blood should be cake. I trust you, Stefan. You just need to trust yourself."

She gently took the stake from his hands.

"Elena, what are you?"

She took it and gently stabbed herself in the hand creating a small hole of blood. She gently handed her hand to him. "You can do this, Stefan. I promise. Trust yourself; trust your love for me. You can do it."

"Are you sure?"

Elena nodded. "100%"

Stefan took a deep breath and let it out. He took Elena's hand and gently put it to his mouth drinking the small amount of blood she had created. When he was done, he took a few deep breaths and pushed the hunger and the ripper he felt ready to break through.

He looked at Elena's face and all those ripper thoughts vanished. He took her hand once more and kissed her wound. She giggled softly. "You did it."

"I did it, thank you, Elena. I never could have done this without you."

She smiled. "It's you and me, Stefan, always."

He pulled her into another heated and passionate kiss. She may not have been the one to free him from the ripper, but she was the one who was going to make sure he never became the ripper again and that was the most important job of all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Sound I continue it or leave it as a one shot, leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	2. Visiting Jeremy

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 19 I DO NOT OWN IT! I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get out. I hope it was well worth the wait. Enjoy the next chapter. THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! **

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Stefan sleeping peacefully next to her. It wasn't a dream. Everything from the previous night had happen and they were together again. Elena rolled onto her side and watched Stefan sleep.<p>

"You're gazing." He muttered.

She just giggled. "Yeah, so what if I am?"

"It's creepy."

"I thought you said staring was creepy? Gazing is romantic."

He chuckled and rolled them over so he was on top of her. He let out a playful growl and she giggled. She wasn't scared at all.

"Oh no, someone help, the big bad vampire is going to eat me." She cried playfully.

He growled playfully at her and put his face into her neck. She squealed when he blew a raspberries.

"Stefan!"

He chuckled and did it again.

She started to giggle. "Stefan stop it!"

Suddenly he pulled away breathing heavy.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded and took a few deep breaths. Elena rubbed his back. She knew what had happen.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. You were just fooling around. I'm fine."

She sat up and handed him her hand. "Here, take a litte"

"No." he said quickly pushed her hand away. "Not yet, it's too soon. I don't know if I'd be able to control it right now."

Elena nodded and waited for him to regain control. After a couple minutes he looked to her and his eyes were full of guilt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Stefan. We both knew this would be hard. But we're going to get through this. I promise."

He nodded softly.

"Are you ready now?"

He nodded again. "I think so."

Elena reached down to the floor and grabbed the stake from the previous night. She stabbed herself in the hand and handed it to Stefan. He put her hand into his mouth and drank the blood and let her go. A loud growl left his throat. Her blood was the best blood he had ever tasted and he hated that. He took a few deep breaths again.

Once he was calm again he looked to Elena. "Give me your hand." He said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Trust me; just give me your hand."

Elena gave him her hand. She looked at him curiously but fully trusting him to not hurt her. Stefan smiled at that and kissed the small wound on her hand. She giggled and tried to pull her hand away. He chuckled and let her hand go.

"Why do you always do that?" she wondered.

"Makes me feel better about feeding off you. Do you not like it?"

"No, it's not that. I was just wondering, it…it tickles that's all."

Stefan chuckled. "Well if you really don't like it, I won't do it anymore."

"I love it when you do that." She smiled.

He smirked and they kissed passionately on the lips. Stefan pulled away suddenly. "Incoming." He said.

His bedroom door swung open and Damon walked in. Elena gasped knowing she had yet to tell him about this. Damon looked too shocked but didn't comment on it.

"Look, I have an idea on how to find who turned Rose, but Elena I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Well, it would really help if we could find someone who has been known to talk with dead vampires…"

Elena sighed. "Jeremy?"

"Bingo."

"He's all the way in Denver. I sent him there to get him away from all this."

"So we go on a little road trip visit him, get the answers we need come home and Jeremy is fine."

Elena sighed. "I don't know, Damon. I compelled Jeremy to leave so he wouldn't be involved in this anymore. By going back I'm doing what I promised I wouldn't."

"Let me put it this way, I'm going to see Jeremy tomorrow morning and you can either come with me and help me or you can stay here and sleep with my brother some more. Just remember if I go alone I'll get angry and you and I both know what happens when I get angry and Jeremy has a magic ring that can save him."

Elena leaped off the bed. "You wouldn't!"

"Come with me tomorrow and I won't have to."

"Fine! I'll come with, just give me today to pack."

Damon smiled. "Thanks so much for helping me, Elena. I knew you'd understand."

He walked out and Elena sighed and covered her face with her hands. Stefan come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head but didn't speak. Stefan kissed her head. "As much as I hate to admit this, if you go Damon will behave. If not there is no telling what will happen."

Elena sighed once more and nodded."I know." She whispered. "I just wish you were coming with me."

"I do too, but I have to stay here and keep an eye on Ric. It's not safe to leave him alone right now."

Elena nodded in understanding. She turned in Stefan's arm and laid her head in his chest. They hugged each other tightly. Neither of them wanted her to leave but they both knew she didn't really have a choice. In was better for everyone if she went.

The day went by quickly and before Elena knew it she was in the car with Damon on her way to see Jeremy. A part of her was super excited to see Jeremy again, but the other knew it wasn't going to be a fun exciting visit.

* * *

><p>The car ride took forever but they finally arrived and found out where Jeremy was. They found him inside a cage playing baseball. Elena smiled when she saw him.<p>

"Next time we compel him let's make him better at baseball."

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes. She went over to the cage. "Hey, Jer!"

He turned to her and smiled widely. "Elena?" When he saw Damon he frowned. "What wrong?"

Elena frowned too. Damon went on and told him the entire story.

"…Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, now we just have to figure out who sired Rose."

"So you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire." Jeremy asked.

"Well…'dead vampire' is redundant but yes."

"Well I can't. I can talk to Vikki and Anna because I knew them. I never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?"

Elena knew she had to step in. Before one of them, mainly Jeremy, ended up dead. Maybe if Stefan had come Jeremy would listen to them better. She sighed at the thought but looked to Jeremy.

"Rose spent a lot of time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were really close so maybe we can use him as a connection?"

Jeremy sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But it will have to be later. My friend just showed up…and yes Damon I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done."

Jeremy walked away from them giving Elena a kiss on the cheek as he passed. She smiled softly and turned to watch him but gasps when she realized who his "friend" really was. "Damon, it's Kol."

Just as Damon turned around he was smacked in the head with the wooden baseball bat making it break and Damon fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy get back he's an original!" Elena ordered.

"No hard feelings, Mate but we aren't Buds." Kol said. He grabbed another bat from the rack. He went to smack Damon again but Damon grabbed it and stabbed him with the broken baseball bat causing him to fall to the floor.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked,

"No, but it will give us a head start, come on."

The three of them quickly left and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the hotel and everyone got out. "Just so you know it was your sister's idea to stop at a hotel." Damon said.<p>

Elena just glared at him. She didn't think it was possible for him to be serious for even a second. He was really starting to annoy her longer she was with him the more she missed Stefan.

"Where are we?" Jeremy asked again.

"The corner of somewhere and nowhere" Damon answered."

"I can't believe Kol, was really a vampire." Jeremy sighed.

"Well…didn't you find it weird you made a friend so fast, I mean…have you met you?"

Elena spun around to send him another glare. "You're not helping." Now she was getting angry. Why was he always being so mean to Jeremy? He never did anything wrong to hurt Damon and yet Damon treated him like dirt.

They reached their room and went inside.

"All right Woopi, what do need, candles, insets, pottery wheel?" Damon asked as he closed the curtain.

"It doesn't work like that." Jeremy answered.

"I know." Damon sighed.

Jeremy sat down on the chair by the table. "Do you have a picture of her?"

"Of what our trip to Disney Land?" Damon asked annoyed. "Come on, Rose you aren't actually going to make up wait are you? I know you're obsessed with me."

Elena sighed and sat down on the chair. She really wished Stefan and her had come to visit Jeremy. Maybe then things wouldn't be as stressful on her right now.

"All right, um…tell me something about her." Jeremy said once more.

"Well…she did this thing with her tongue." He said sitting on the bed.

Elena groaned in disgust. "Something that matters, Damon please."

"Ok, ok, um…she spent her finally moments in paradise, soaking in the sun. Reminiscing about what it meant to be human. Then when death came she didn't fear it."

A look of shock crossed Elena's face. She never knew that before. "I was with her that day too. It wasn't paradise."

"It was in the dream you gave her?" Jeremy said. "She's here."

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Elena asked.

Jeremy was quiet for a minute before he answered. "She says not to worry she's happy."

"Is she still hot?" Damon asked.

Elena watched Jeremy's face trying to figure out what Rose was saying to him. By the look on his face she guessed it was some sexy remark about Damon. "She misses you." He said and then another moment later he said "She misses both of you."

Jeremy listened carefully for a minute and then said "She was sired by someone named Mary Porter."

Damon groaned. "Scary Mary, well where is she, Rose?"

Jeremy sighed. "She doesn't know, but she says if we wait here she'll try and figure it out."

Elena sighed and nodded. "Ok."

"Fine, Jeremy go outside." Damon said.

"Why?"

"So Elena and I can make out." Damon joked.

"Ugh!" Elena groaned once more. "Damon!"

"No way!" Jeremy growled.

"Relax, I was just kidding."

"It wasn't funny." Jeremy bit back.

"No, you're right. What to know what else isn't funny? Me walking in on your sister and my brother in bed together, after your sister kissed me and led me on for months!"

Elena sighed. "Damon, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You should have told me before you hoped into bed with him, Elena, or should I start calling you Katherine?"

Elena stood up and looked to Jeremy. "I'm going to get us some ice and drinks, come with me."

"I'm fine. I'll stay here."

"Jer…"

"Go, I'll be fine."

Elena sighed and looked to Damon. "Touch him and I'll never forgive you."

"Whatever you say…Katherine."

Elena stormed out of the hotel room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Once she was alone she let the few tears fall down her cheeks as she sniffed them back. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Stefan's number hoping he'd answer.<p>

"Hey, Beautiful Girl, how is Denver?"

Elena sniffed back more tears. "Hey…" she answered softly.

"Elena, Baby, are you crying?" Stefan asked worry clear in his voice.

"No…" she lied.

"I know you better than that. What's the matter? Did Damon do something to hurt you? Did he hurt Jeremy?"

"No…" she lied again.

"Elena, please, you've got to talk to me. What happen? Are you hurt?"

"Not physically."

Stefan sighed on the other end. He hated moments where she was so far away and hurting and he couldn't help her. "Mentally then?"

Elena nodded softly, only to remember he couldn't see her. "Yes."

"Who hurt you?"

"The only person who could."

Stefan sighed. "What did he say to you? You don't cry easily, so it had to be something bad."

"Stefan do you…do you think I'm like her?" Elena asked softly.

"Like who, Baby?"

"Katherine?"

Stefan sighed again. He knew what Damon had said now and he was furious.

"Elena Gilbert, you listen to me, you are not Katherine, you are nothing like her You may look alike but your personalities are completely different. Katherine is a heartless monster who cares about nobody but herself. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know and you'd give someone the shirt off your back if they asked for it. You care for your friends and family, even strangers before you care for yourself. You are so completely selfless and it's what I admire most about you. It's what drew me in after I realized you weren't Katherine."

Elena sniffed back more tears. "But I did what she did. I played both you and Damon against each other. I dated you then when we broke up I went after Damon!"

"Yeah, after we broke up. You were allowed to go after anybody you wanted and even though you and Damon were never official, and even though we are together again, the guilt is tearing you apart. Katherine dated Damon and I at the same time and didn't care that she wasn't even really in love with Damon. She wanted us both so she took us. Till this day she doesn't feel guilty or even have any remorse for what she did. Elena, listen to me, no matter what Damon tells you, you are not Katherine, you are nothing like Katherine and you never will be Katherine. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Elena cried. "Thank you, Stefan, you have no idea how badly I needed to hear that."

"I love you, Elena, just remember by tomorrow you'll be home and back in my arms."

"I love you too, Stefan. I can't wait. So, what's happening on your end? How are things with Alaric?"

Stefan sighed. "Do you want the honest truth?"

"Yes?" Elena sad more as a question.

"At the moment he's dead."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, he was wearing his ring."

Elena sighed. "What happen?"

"Klaus was here; let's just say he doesn't like waiting."

"Kol, must have told him we were here."

"Wait, Kol? When did you see him?"

"He's been here this entire time, pretending to be Jeremy's friend. The thought alone of what he could have done to Jeremy makes me want to throw up."

"Is Jeremy ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but I guess after everything we've been through and everyone I've lost, my overprotective sister instincts are in overdrive right now."

Stefan chuckled. "That's only natural. Where is Jeremy now?"

Elena sighed. "We stopped at a hotel so Kol couldn't find us. We talked to Rose and found out who sired her, but nobody knows where she is so we've just got to wait for Rose to get back with the information on where she is."

"So you're in a hotel room, with Jeremy and Damon?"

"No, I left after Damon made the Katherine comment and I'm just walking to get some ice and drinks."

"Well, I don't mean to sound like the overprotective boyfriend but.."

"But.." Elena said with a smile. "You don't like me walking around outside at night by myself."

Stefan chuckled. "Yes."

Elena giggled and shook her head. "I'm fine. I promise."

"I know, but it was worth it to hear you giggle."

Elena smiled and just shook her head. "I'll stay on the phone with you until I get back into the room all right?"

Stefan smiled. "Thank you."

Elena and Stefan continued to talk as Elena went to the ice machine and grabbed some ice and went back to the room. She opened the door and went inside.

"Ok, I'm back inside safe and sound…teeth brush ready for bed." She added with a smile.

Stefan chuckled. He could easily remember her calling when she'd get home from his house late at night and saying that to him. "All right, Baby, tell Jeremy I said hello and sleep good ok."

"I will. Good night, Stefan."

"Good night, Elena, I love you."

Elena looked to Damon and she knew he could hear everything. "I love you too."

She hung up and looked to Jeremy who was on the bed unmoving with his eyes closed. Elena gasped. "Damon!" She rushed to him and started to shake him.

He shot up with a gasp. "What happen?"

"Are you ok, what did Damon do? Did he hurt you?"

"What? Elena, I was fine. I was sleeping peacefully until you woke me up."

"Huh?"

"It's been a long day and I'm tried so I crashed early. Damon and I haven't said a word to each other since you left."

Elena sighed. "I'm sorry. I just thought he hurt you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

Elena turned her back to set the ice bucket down.

Damon spoke. "So how is my brother?"

"He's fine, Damon. Any news from Rose?"

"None."

Elena sighed and nodded. She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She and Jeremy crashed early. Damon stayed awake drinking a bottle of scotch.

* * *

><p>A little later into the evening Elena started to whimper in her sleep. "No, no, stop, stop."<p>

Damon looked at her to see her breathing a bit heavier. Her heart was racing and she was squirming around in the bed. It was clear she was having a nightmare.

"Help, help, please, someone help."

Damon stood up and went over to her.

"Stefan help please, Stefan help."

Damon froze and just glared. "If its Stefan's help she wants then it's his help she'll get. He turned away from her and sat back down on the chair.

Her whimpers turned cries and her cries turned to screams.

"NO NO! PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Jeremy shot up in bed and looked to his sister. He quickly went to her side and started to shake her. She shot up in bed with a scream.

"It's ok, it's ok, you're ok." Jeremy told her.

Elena looked to him and sighed. "I'm sorry; it was just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

Elena nodded. "I'm fine."

She lay back down and rolled onto her side. Jeremy sighed and looked to Damon. He glared at him. "You saw her having a bad dream and you just sat there?"

"She cried out for Stefan to help her not me. I was just giving her what she wanted."

"You're a monster." Jeremy said.

He turned back to his sister and kissed her head. "You're safe. I love you." Then he went back into his own bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Are all you Stelena fan enjoying this? Also for any Damon fans I promise he won't always be a jerk! He's just angry because Elena didn't pick him so he's acting out. I promise he will be a good guy again! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Going Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Part of this episode are taken from Season 3 episode 19 I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up again Jeremy was shaking her. "Jeremy, what's wrong? Are you all right?" she muttered still half asleep.<p>

Jeremy smiled softly at her sleepy state and moved some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, everything is fine. Rose came back she gave us Mary's address. Damon wants to go now so I had to wake you."

Elena nodded and sat up she yawned and stretched. They all packed quickly and left the hotel.

* * *

><p>They got their quickly. Damon, Elena, and Jeremy all got out of the car.<p>

"Jeremy wait here." Elena said.

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone with this jerk." Jeremy growled.

Elena sighed. "Jer, he isn't going to hurt me. If things are dangerous inside I'll feel better knowing you're away from it. Please humor me and wait here."

Jeremy sighed. He nodded his head and got back into the car. Elena and Damon headed inside the house. It was pitch black so Elena grabbed her phone and used her flashlight to shine light in front of them. The house was a mess, like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Mary was nowhere in sight.

BANG!

Elena jumped and gasped turning towards the sound. She looked to Damon and he slowly started to the big white doors. Damon threw them open and they both gasped Mary was dead staked to the wall covered in blood.

Suddenly a light flicked on causing Elena to jump and gasp again. She and Damon spun around and saw Kol sitting there with a baseball bat. He stood and walked over to them they moved to the other side of the room.

"Shame about Mary, don't really know what happen. All the time she spent with my family must have ruined her. She was a bit of an original groupie " He smiled.

"Were you her favorite?" Elena asked.

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did, or no, maybe it was Rebecca, there was also a Klaus period, and we can't forget the beloved Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to figure out who you're descended from. Now you never will."

He looked to the bat in his hands and smirked. "So, where did we leave off?" He smacked Damon in the knees causing him to fall to the floor. Then again on his back and his side.

"Elena, get out of here!" he grunted knowing if this got worse he wouldn't be able to protect her.

Elena tried to run but Kol beat her to it. "According to my brother you're off limits. But that only means no killing you or turning you into a vampire. I could still have my fun with you."

Elena gulped. That didn't sound like fun to her.

"I'd be a lot better than either of the Salvatore's were. I bet you look Beautiful under all those clothes."

Elena gasped. Then he smacked her and sent her flying into the nightstand by the bed and hit her head. Damon jumped up and grabbed Kol by the throat "Don't touch her!" he growled.

Kol head butt Damon and send him flying. "Looks like I've touched a nerve. Relax mate I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck you killed my brother and humiliated me." He hit Damon on the back three more times. "There, now we're even." With that Kol turned to look at Elena. "Think about my offer, Love. I promise you I'll rock your world. Although if you don't give willingly I could always just take."

Elena gulped but didn't respond. Kol vampire sped out of the house. Elena was frozen in her spot. She couldn't move. Damon stood and fixed all his broken bones. He looked to Elena and went over to her. He gently took her face in his hands. She jumped startled but relaxed when she saw it was only Damon. He gently touched a small cut on her head and she hissed pulling back slightly.

"You're bleeding are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." She said. "Come on we should get out of here. We came for answers and we got all we could. Let's go home. There is nothing for us here anymore."

"What about Jeremy?"

"It's not safe for him here anymore. He has to come home with us."

Damon nodded. Elena went to walk away but Damon took her arm to stop her. "Elena, I heard what Kol said to you. I want you to know that as big of a jerk as I was earlier I'd never let Kol hurt you, especially not like that. I promise."

"I'm fine, Damon. We should go."

She pulled her arm free and walked away. Damon sighed. "How am I going to explain this to Stefan?" he muttered. He followed Elena out to the car. She got inside and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, annoyed. Mary was already dead so we still have no answers." Elena answered.

"It's more than that. Elena you're shaking. What happen in there?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing. Jer, I'm fine."

Jeremy sighed but let it go. Damon got in the car and they started their long journey home. It was quiet and awkward and Elena couldn't wait to get home to Stefan. She leaned her head and against the window and closed her eyes. She pictured Stefan's smiling face, she pictured laughing with Stefan, teasing each other, and just being happy with Stefan. She smiled softly and let out a content sigh. She pulled from her thoughts by Damon.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happen between us? We kissed. I thought it meant something and then you hope into bed with my brother. Why?"

Elena sighed. She really didn't want to talk about this with Jeremy in the car but Damon wasn't giving her much of a choice. She looked back at Jeremy he had his head back and he was sleeping.

"Damon, you kissed me first that night. I'll admit I kissed back but you have to know…I wasn't thinking clearly when it happen. I was so overwhelmed with different feelings and emotions. Damon, I'm sorry, you have to know that. I'm sorry that kiss happen. It shouldn't have. I shouldn't have led you on. But deep down I knew…"

"Let me guess 'you love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan'?" he mocked her.

Elena sighed but nodded. "He came into my life when I needed him the most. I just…I'm sorry. I know it will never be enough but it's all I can offer."

"Yeah, but then he also left you when you needed him the most or did you forget that?"

"You're the one who forgot he left to save your life. Everything Stefan has done in the past was because he was trying to save your life. He loves you that much!"

"No, Elena. Biting you was not done to save my life, becoming the ripper, that was not done to protect me."

"That wasn't his choice either. He was compelled. You of all people should know should know how powerful compulsion is! The only way you've ever been able to get a girlfriend was through compulsion!"

Damon growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "You're right, compulsion is powerful. Especially if you're not wearing vervain, like you aren't right now."

"You won't compel me, Damon. I know you won't."

"Keep talking and see what happens, I dare you."

Elena growled at him. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because I'm angry at you!" he yelled. "Because yelling and fighting with you is what's stopping me from doing something worse to you because I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you!"

"Treating me like this is hurting me, Damon. I said I'm sorry there isn't anything else I can do."

"Because sorry makes it's all better? I've said sorry about a million times to you for all the horrible stuff I've done and you've never forgiven me right away!"

"I know that. I also know that it will take time for your to forgive me and I'm ok with that."

Damon didn't respond to that. He just continued to drive. Suddenly he stopped to car. "Elena…"

She looked over at him. "What?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "I want you to make out with me."

They both slowly leaned in. But then right before they could kiss Elena slapped him across the face. "You're disgusting! FYI Damon, I put vervain in my drink after our run in with Kol this afternoon. I always keep some in my purse. How dare you!"

"You leaned in!" he growled.

"Yeah, so I could get close enough to slap you!" she yelled. "Just drive I want to go home!"

Damon growled. "Why so you can make out with my perfect little brother?"

"NO! But at least he'd treat me right!"

Damon growled and pushed the dashboard leaving a fist size dent and causing Elena to jump. "ELENA HE BIT YOU! HE DRANK YOU DRY! HE TOLD YOU HE HATED YOU AND NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HE PUSHED YOU AWAY WHEN YOU TRIED TO HELP! DID YOU FORGET THAT HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! HE ALMOST TOOK YOU OFF THE SAME BRIDGE THAT YOUR PARENTS DIED ON! DID YOU FORGET THAT? DID YOU FORGET EVERYTHING STEFAN DID TO YOU?"

"NO! BUT NONE OF THAT WAS HIM! THAT WAS HIM UNDER A LOT OF HUMAN BLOOD AND COMPULSION! HE'S NEVER WILLINGLY HURT ME! YOU HAVE."

"I'VE NEVER DRANK YOU DRY!"

"NO, BUT YOU'VE FORCED ME TO DRINK YOUR BLOOD KNOWING WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL, JEREMY, CAROLINE, BONNIE, EVERY PERSON I'VE EVER LOVED YOU TRIED TO KILL! NOT TO MENTION WHAT YOU DID TO VICKI!"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! ELENA LET THAT GO! IT'S OVER DONE WITH!"

"IT'S NOT OVER! MATT MISSES HER EVERY DAY OF HIS LIFE! JEREMY MISSES HER EVERY DAY OF HIS LIFE! HE MISSES JOHN AND JENNA EVER DAY OF HIS LIFE!"

"Whoa, back up a second." He said as he stopped yelling. "Jenna and John dying was not my fault."

"Jenna's death was not your fault you're right. Klaus murdered her. But if you hadn't forced me to drink your blood John never would have had to die!" Elena said as her voice cracked.

"You think it's my fault, John choice to save you instead of stake you?"

"If you never forced me to drink your blood none of it would have happen!"

"You know what, fine, go ahead and blame me! I don't care. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Elena shook her head and looked out the window.

"You know…" Damon started slowly. "…If things don't change and fast Ric is going to be next."

"What?" Elena asked looking back at him.

"You heard me. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Elena looked back out the window. Damon was wrong, Alaric wasn't going to die. He'd make it through this…wouldn't he?

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever they arrived back home.. The sun was just starting to rise and Elena was exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl up with Stefan and sleep. Jeremy got out of the car and went inside. Elena did the same. Stefan came walking out of the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, you're home." He said with a smile.

She tried to smile back but she couldn't.

"Elena, Baby, what happen?"

She just walked into his waiting arms and buried her face in his chest.

"Elena? Baby, what's wrong?"

He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

"I'm just so happy to be home." She said her voice cracking.

"Rough trip?"

Elena nodded. "The worst!"

"Tell me about it, come on sit down."

He led her into the living room and sat down. She cuddled close into his side. He rubbed her back. "Elena, tell me about the trip."

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"Baby, Please, I only want to help you."

Jeremy walked in and said "Damon was a complete and total jerk to her the entire time."

Stefan sighed and Jeremy walked away.

"He's angry at me."

Stefan nodded. They both knew he'd be angry after finding out they got back together but that's what scared Stefan the most. How far would he take his anger? He lifted Elena's face so she was looking at him. "What did, Damon do to you? Did he hurt you?"

Elena looked away. "I don't want to talk about it, Stefan. Please."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "All right

Elena wanted to tell him, honestly she did, but everything she had to say would hurt him or cause a fight between him and Damon and she didn't want that either so she just stayed quiet. At least for now.

Suddenly she looked up at him. "I almost forgot, how is Ric?"

Stefan sighed. "You won't like what I have to say."

Elena sighed and looked back down. "Don't tell me. I'm not in the mood for more bad news."

Stefan rubbed her back but respected her choice and didn't say anything. He'd tell her, just when she was ready to hear it.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you any blood tonight." She whispered. "I had to put vervain in my drink after our run in with Kol."

Stefan nodded. "It's ok. Missing one day won't kill us."

She just nodded. Stefan sighed. He wanted to know what happen so badly but he couldn't push her. He just hoped she'd open up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN please don't hate me, Damon will get better I promise! As for you Stelena fan do you think she'll ever tell Stefan about what happen on the trip? Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	4. The Not So Romantic Dance

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 20 I DO NOT OWN THEM! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>She just nodded. Stefan sighed. He wanted to know what happen so badly but he couldn't push her. He just hoped she'd open up to him.<p>

After a few minutes Elena spoke "Stefan…"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Um…Kol he um… He said some things to me…"

"What kinds of things?"

"Um…s-sexual things."

Stefan gently took her face into his hands. "Baby, what did he say to you?"

"He said…he said that…that if I didn't give into him willingly he'd…he'd take it from me."

Stefan growled. He felt the ripper inside him fighting to come out and rip Kol apart but he fought it back. "Does Damon know about this?"

Elena nodded. "He heard Kol say it."

"Tell me he ripped and burned Kol's body?"

Elena sighed and shook her head. "He can't kill Kol and neither can you. Not until we figure out who you and the others are sired to."

Stefan sighed and growled. "You're right." Then he realized what just happen. He chuckled. "Now back to the important subject."

"I'd hope you let it go." She muttered.

"Elena, this freak threatened to rape you. I'm not letting that go. As soon as we find out we are not linked to Kol he's the first one I'm going to kill. Did he touch you?"

Elena tried to look away but Stefan made sure she couldn't. "Elena, this is serious, please tell me the truth, did he touch you?"

"Not sexual, he knocked me back onto the floor but that was it, I swear."

"I believe you. I'm sorry he scared you like that."

Elena shrugged. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure, what happen between you and Damon?"

Elena groaned. "Something other than Damon."

Stefan chuckled. "Normally I'd say yes, but I know something happen between you two and I want to know what it is."

Elena sighed. "We fought the entire time, Stefan. He's so angry at me and I understand that. I'm not going to try and stop him from taking out his anger. He should be angry with me. I hurt him."

"Yeah, Elena, that's what worries me. I know my brother. He can take his anger to a very dangerous place. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You liar, he compelled you to make out with him." Jeremy said from the staircase.

"Jeremy, you aren't supposed to be eavesdropping!" Elena sighed.

"I'm glad I was. Now I know why you were so spooked in the car. Plus you shouldn't lie to Stefan, Damon was a jerk to you the entire time and the car ride home he almost beat you."

"He what!" Stefan growled.

"No, Stefan, don't listen to my brother. Damon would never hurt me."

Jeremy scoffed, "Yeah because compelling you is such a nice thing to do."

"You weren't supposed to hear any of that."

"I did so either you tell, Stefan the truth or I will. Personally I'd rather you be with him than Damon. He's only going to hurt you."

With that Jeremy went upstairs. Elena sighed and looked to Stefan. "I swear he didn't beat me, Stefan. Damon may be angry but he wouldn't do that. He punched the dashboard. That's all."

"And he compelled you to kiss him?"

"I was on vervain it didn't work."

"He still compelled you, Elena. That's a big deal."

"He could have done worse, Stefan. He could have hit me, he could have forced me to kiss him, he could have killed me, he could have turned me into a vampire. Stefan, I told Damon I put the vervain in my drink after our run in with Kol but I had it in me the entire time. I didn't know what Damon would do while we were alone and I knew I didn't have any vervain to wear so I put it in my drink this morning before we left. I left with me protected and ready for the anything, but the worst is the compulsion. All we did was fight and that was is. I promise, please don't turn this into a big deal."

Stefan sighed. "All right, we need him on our side right now so I'll let this go, but if he ever tries something like that again…"

"He won't. I promise."

Stefan just sighed and nodded. "All right, come on, let's go to bed."

Elena nodded. She and Stefan went upstairs and went to bed. Tomorrow would hopefully be a better day.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena was awoken by her cell phone. She groaned and rolled over to grab it off the nightstand. She opened it and saw a text from Caroline. "Where are you? You were supposed to be at the school to help me set up for the dance 2 hours ago! You better not be bailing on me!" After reading the text Elena groaned and rolled back and buried her face into his chest. Then suddenly she shot up with a gasp. "The dance? Stefan, the dance is tonight!"<p>

"Another dance?" he groaned. "You people have way too many dances."

Elena giggled and shook her head. "Those "people" will kill me if I'm not at the school asap!"

"Just tell Caroline you're busy."

"She'd come here and kidnap me. I've got to go but promise me you'll pick me up tonight and we can do together?"

"You and I decade dance? We don't really have the best reputations at these things." He chuckled.

"I know, but…but it would be our first since getting back together, we should celebrate unless…unless you don't want to go with me. I'd understand."

Stefan let out a playfully growl and rolled around so he was on top of her. He kissed her passionately. She kissed back and pulled back when she needed air. "Elena, I'd be honored to be your date for tonight."

Elena giggled and they kissed again. Elena pulled back. "Oh, before I forget…" she reached across the bed to the nightstand and grabbed a small bobby pin. "I'm sure the vervain is out of my system by now right?"

Stefan nodded.

"Are you ready?"

He let out a deep breath. "I'm never ready. But it's going to help me so let's do it."

Elena pricked her finger and handed it to him. He sucked the blood from her finger and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought off the growing monster inside him.

He opened his eyes and smiled at Elena. "I'm ok. Thank you."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Elena asked.

"What?"

Elena held her hand out to him again. He chuckled and took her hand kissing her fingertip making her giggle.

"Better?"

She nodded.

They shared a kiss on the lips and Elena hopped out of bed and rushed into the shower. Stefan smiled. Things may have been stressful but he was ready to make this dance a night she'd never forget. He just hoped nothing went wrong.

The day went by fast. Stefan spent the entire day getting ready and planning how to make this night great for the girl he loved.

* * *

><p>He arrived at her house right on time. He rang the doorbell and smiled when she answered the door. "You look beautiful." He told her.<p>

"Thank you." She blushed lightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have the best reputation for these things."

"Getting out of bed is dangerous these days but we have to live our lives."

He chuckled. "Who gave you that horrible advice?"

"A guy I'm dating said it once or twice." She teased.

"Do I know this man?"

"No, but I wish you did. He's a total hottie."

"Hotter than me, and be careful how you answer that, because I will punish you for your answer." He teased back.

"Stefan, there is no guy in this world that is hotter than you."

"Good answer."

They both just laughed and locked hands headed to what they hoped would be the best night of their entire lives.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the dance everyone was already dancing. Elena dragged Stefan to the dance floor. "Teach me some moves."<p>

"Oh no!" he laughed. "I blocked out most of this decade remember?"

Elena chuckled. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"All right, how about this, if you really loved me you wouldn't make me dance."

"If I didn't really love you I wouldn't be letting you drink my blood…" Elena gasped after she said that.

Stefan just chuckled. "You've got a point there. Although we vampires normally don't need permission. We just take whenever we can."

Elena giggled glad they could joke about his blood struggle now.

"Speaking of which you haven't had your dinner time feeding."

Stefan shook his head. "Later, when we get home."

Elena nodded. They both started to dance to the beat smiling at each other the entire time. Soon the music changed to a slow song. Stefan didn't waste any time taking her into his arms and gently rocking her to the slow gentle beat of the music. Elena rested her head on his shoulder. Stefan chuckled softly and rubbed her back. "Did you fall asleep on me?"

She giggled softly and shook her head. "No, just relaxed."

"Good, then my job here is done."

He gently pulled her back and took her hand spinning her out and around and back into him. She giggled and then noticed someone behind her. It was Damon. "We three need to talk."

That was never a good thing. Looks like this perfect night was going to end in a disaster after all.

They walked into the hallway where it was quiet and Damon told them that Alaric was only getting worse.

"We have to do something to help him." Elena said.

"We've tried medicine and magic. Nothing is helping."

"Maybe we should get him off vervain and compel him." Stefan suggested.

"To what? Pretend to be Alaric, the guy we knew is gone. We're not only talking about a vampire hater but hates vampire sympathizers which makes you his number one target."

"You don't really believe he'll go after Elena, do you?" Stefan asked.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Elena asked.

"I'm saying we put him out of his misery."

"What? No, no way!" Elena said quickly.

"It's what Alaric would want; it's a mercy killing really."

"No, you're crazy!"

"Come on, Elena, I told you this was coming in the car."

"No!" Elena shrieked.

She instantly started shoving him. "NO! Stop taking away everyone I care about. Stop taking away the only family we have left. Stop taking away the people Jeremy loves and care about."

Stefan pulled her back but she struggled. "We aren't going to kill, Alaric, just calm down." He said.

"It's the only way." Damon said.

"You're insane!" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Jeremy. Elena stopped struggled and Stefan let her go. "Jer, nobody is going to hurt Alaric."

"Don't even try that! I know you agree with them."

With that Jeremy walked away. Elena sighed. She looked to Damon and glared. Then she went after her brother.

"Why am I always the bad guy?" Damon asked.

"Maybe because your answer for anything involves Elena losing yet another person she cares about. We will find another way, Damon. We can't kill Alaric. Elena will never survive the loss of another parent."

Damon just sighed. He knew that was true, Elena wouldn't survive another loss but he honestly didn't know how else to help Alaric. What else should they do?

Suddenly Jeremy came running back inside full speed. "Elena…Esther…outside…come." He gasped out between pants for air.

They both followed Jeremy back outside but before they could leave the school they crashed into an invisible wall. Stefan noticed a trial of salt. "That's salt it's a binding used for a spell…"

"We're trapped here." Damon finished for him.

Stefan sighed. So much for their perfect night. He didn't know how this night was going to end, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	5. Goodbye Alaric Saltzmen

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 20 and 21! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! **

* * *

><p>There were many different ways Stefan saw this night ending up, but standing in the woods with the others surrounded by candles and a few flowers saying goodbye to Alaric as he prepared to die wasn't one of them. He knew this was going to shake Elena up real good, but he also knew she'd force herself to be brave for Jeremy. She'd force herself not to feel anything. He knew from personal experience what that was like. It was worse than actually feeling.<p>

Elena walked over and stood next to him as Alaric looked at everyone and said a mental goodbye.

Stefan took Elena's hand and gave it a squeeze. She pulled her hand away. "Please don't." she whimpered softly. She didn't want to be comforted, if he comforted her she'd cry and she might never stop.

Alaric gave a fake watery smile and turned to walk back inside the small shack. Elena took a step forward to go after him but Stefan took her hand preventing her from going any further. He knew deep down neither she nor Ric wanted her to be in there.

* * *

><p>After that everyone went their separate ways. Stefan followed Elena; he didn't know or even ask where she was going. He just followed her. To his surprise she went back to the school. She went right into Alaric's classroom and started cleaning out his closet like nothing had happen, like Alaric had just moved away instead of dead.<p>

"We can handle this later, you know." He told her.

She didn't stop. She continued to grab the stakes from his closet and put them into a bag. "I'd rather do it now; before some janitor comes to do it and finds out he's a vampire slayer."

"Elena…hey, Elena, Please." He said slowly walking towards her.

She finally stopped. "I can't, Stefan, I just…I can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore, or that we've lost another friend. I just…I can't think about any of it!"

She quickly went back into the closet to get more stuff. Stefan went over to the desk. "I want you to come with me." He told her.

"I'm not done!" she said shoving more stakes into the bag.

Stefan touched her hand gently. "Hey," he said gently "Please."

She finally gave in and they locked hands. Stefan led her back to the gym.

"We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my emotions off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the 20s but after I bit you I never wanted to feel anything again." They stopped walking and Stefan turned so he and Elena were facing each other. "But someone kept telling me it's ok to feel, no matter how much it hurt..." He used his thumb to wipe away a lone tear slipping down her cheek. "…That our emotions are what make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope."

At an attempt to joke she asked "Who gave you that horrible advice?"

He chuckled softly. "Just this girl I'm dating."

She let out just barely a chuckle. "I don't have anyone anymore." She choked out.

Stefan gently touched her cheek. "You will ALWAYS have me." He whispered to her gently.

The strong brick walls tumbled down and Elena just started to cry. Stefan pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. This was not the perfect night he had planned and now he wasn't sure if Elena was going to survive this or not.

Elena's body went weak against his. He gently lifted her legs and carried her out of the school.

* * *

><p>He took her back home and brought her right up to bed. He pulled the blanket down on the bed and Elena down. He reached for her foot but Elena quickly pulled her foot away.<p>

"Don't you want to take your shoes off?"

Elena didn't answer instead she curled her feet back behind her.

"I just want to help you be more comfortable."

Elena just shook her head.

"Elena, Sweetie, you are going to ruin the dress and be uncomfortable if you sleep in it. Come on let me help you get changed."

Elena just inhaled a shaky breath and let it out.

"Do you not want my help? Would you rather I left you alone to change?"

"No! No! You promised you'd always be there for me! Don't leave me now!" Elena cried.

"Hey, no, I didn't mean leave like that. Elena, Baby, I just mean leave the room so you can get changed."

Elena shook her head frantically. "Please don't leave me." She whimpered.

"I'll never leave you. I promise."

He climbed into the bed with her and pulled her into his chest holding her close. He just held her close all night. It took almost three hours for Elena to fall asleep that night. Stefan just sighed. When would things be good again?

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Stefan staring at her.<p>

"Are we going to make a habit out of this?"

"I hope so." He answered.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Ok, question, why is it when I stare at you and watch you sleep it's creepy and I'm not allowed to do it. Yet you're allowed to stare at me and it's romantic?"

He laughed. "Because I'm a 162 year old man. You are a stunningly, beautiful, 19 year old young woman. Does that answer your question?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "You don't look 162."

"It doesn't matter, I still am that age. Therefore you staring at me is creepy and me staring at you in romantic."

Elena just shook her head. "You're a dork!"

Stefan laughed. "Thank you."

Elena just giggled and sighed as she looked down at her dress. "I was hoping last night was just a nightmare."

Stefan rubbed her back.

Elena sighed once more and pulled away from him. She took the safety pin and poked her finger. Stefan took her finger and drank like it was no big deal. The small amounts were getting easier to handle these days. He kissed her finger and she giggled softly. She tried to pull her hands away but he didn't let her. He kissed the palm of her hand and she giggled once more. He moved and kissed her wrist and then the bend in her arm.

Elena giggled and soon realized what he was doing. "No fair." She giggled. "You're not supposed to make me laugh."

Stefan smiled but didn't answer he moved to her shoulder then to her neck. She giggled and giggled and pushed him away. He chuckled and kissed her lips.

Just then there was a loud CRASH! Then a loud cursing was heard.

Elena's head shot up. "Jeremy!"

She leaped off the bed and rushed toward the sound. Stefan grabbed her arm. "Stop, let me go first."

If there was trouble he didn't want her in harm's way. He took off in a flash he was standing in front of Alaric's bedroom. Jeremy was standing there with paint brush in hand and a small tray. An empty paint can lay on the floor by his foot. Elena appeared next to Stefan.

"Sorry." Jeremy mumbled.

"Jer, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Having a party…what does it look like I'm doing Elena!"

"Hey!" Stefan defended. "Don't talk to Elena like that. What she meant was why you are painting Ric's bedroom."

"Why not? I couldn't sleep so I figured why not?"

"It's kind of dark…"

"It's all we had. Plus, what else did you expect when we painted our dead guardian's bedroom. A bright happy and cheery yellow?"

"That's not what he meant, Jer." Elena said. "Why don't we give you a hand?"

"You can help, but if Stefan wants to help he should just leave us alone. None of this would have happen if he never came to town! Everyone we loved would still be alive!"

"Jer, mom and dad died before Stefan came into town. Plus, it's not his fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the doppelganger. Klaus would have come after me at some point. Don't blame this on Stefan."

"Fine, whatever. I'm out of here."

"Jer, Jeremy, Jeremy wait!"

Jeremy just left the room and Elena sighed. "I'm sorry." She said looked to the floor. "He didn't mean it."

"Yeah he did. But it's ok. I'm not hurt."

"I am." She whispered.

Stefan opened his arms. "Come here."

Elena walked into his and buried her face into his chest. Stefan hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "Why don't we finish painting the room for him? Maybe that will make him feel better?"

Elena smiled and nodded. They both grabbed a paint brush and continued to paint the walls.

After a little bit Stefan noticed Elena had stopped painting and was just staring into space. He smiled as he got an idea. "Elena?"

She looked to him but jumped startled when he threw paint at her. She shrieked and threw it back to him. They both laughed and continued to fling the paint back and forth.

After they were both covered in paint Stefan raised his brush in the air. "Truce?"

Elena giggled and nodded. "Truce."

They both set their paintbrushes down and giggled. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Stefan smiled. Elena smiled as she left the room with him. She would never be able to understand how he could possibly make her laugh even when she was so sad and depressed. Stefan opened the door and Elena frowned. Bonnie and Damon were standing there, neither of them looked happy. Bonnie was bleeding from the neck.

"We've got a problem…" Damon said.

Elena sighed. Her happiness vanished.

They came inside and went into the kitchen to discuss what happen.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Jeremy was in his room when his cell phone rang. He saw the caller ID and growled. He answered it. "Whoever you are you're not funny!"<p>

"Jeremy, it's me. It's Ric. I changed my mind. I completed the transition. I'm alive."

"What but…but how…I don't understand…"

"I'll explain everything, just go into the bathroom and turn on the water. I don't want Damon or Stefan to hear this."

Jeremy did as he asked. "How are you alive?"

"That's not important. What is important is Elena right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Now listen, I want her away from vampires just as much as you do. I have a plan on how to do that but I need your help."

"I'll do anything."

"Come to the school. I'm stuck there till nightfall but come alone. I'll discuss my plan with you then."

"I'll be there soon."

Jeremy hung up and sighed. If he was doing this to protect his sister why did he feel so awful about it? He turned on the shower so everyone believed he was in there and then sunk out of the house. He didn't know what Ric had planned but if it protected his sister he'd do anything, including kill Stefan, Damon, even Caroline.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen Elena was sitting on the chair with her face buried in her hands. "What are we going to do?" she asked.<p>

"Elena, we don't have any other choice. He has a weapon that can kill every last vampire on this earth. Including Klaus and his family." Damon said.

"So?"

"Come on, Elena don't make me say it!"

Elena just looked to him confused. Damon sighed but then looked her in the eyes. "We…have…to…kill…Ric!" he said slowly.

"NO!" Elena growled.

"Elena, did you not hear what I just said? He has the power to kill us all, Stefan included. Do you really want our death on your hands?"

"Damon, stop!" Stefan growled. He sat next to Elena and rubbed her back. "Listen, you know I'd never agree with Damon, ever. But you and I both know that Alaric we all know and love died last night."

"He was the closest thing I had to a father!" Elena choked out trying not to cry. "I can't lose him again."

"He's already gone, Baby, he's already gone. You won't be losing him a second time, he's already gone."

"It's not fair." She whimpered. She looked up at Stefan and her bottom lip trembled. "It's just not fair."

"I know, Baby, I know."

Stefan pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. For once Damon was right. None of them could deny it this time. Alaric had to die. But how?

* * *

><p>At school Jeremy finally arrived and went into Alaric's classroom. He smiled when he saw Ric standing there.<p>

"Hey, Buddy." He greeted.

"You're alive!" Jeremy cried.

They shared a hug and pulled away. "You still have your ring on right?" Ric asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Good, then we won't have any problems."

Then next thing Jeremy knew his world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok please don't panic I know what I'm doing. I'm planning a sequel to this story that involves Jeremy in a big way so I need to start setting up for that now. I promise though Jeremy isn't going to die. He's got his ring. Just trust me! Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. Alaric's New Plan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 21! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! **

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Jeremy stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and grabbed the back of his neck in pain. "What happen?"<p>

"I killed you." Alaric said simply

"Why?" Jeremy groaned as he stood.

"Look, you and I both know Stefan and Damon are going to do everything in power to kill me and they won't stop till I'm dead. Even though my life source is linked to Elena they will find away to break that bond and kill me."

"I'll stop them."

"Jeremy, you're human. You don't stand a chance against them. But, when I'm going I need to know you're going to be strong and keep Elena away from the vampire for me. The only way I can do that is to change you."

"Ric, I don't want to be a vampire."

"I know that, you won't be a vampire. I mean change you like the ring changed me."

"You want me to be evil?"

Ric smiled and nodded. "Yes, Jeremy. I'm going to train you to hate, torture, and kill, any and all vampires no matter what your connection to them is."

"But Ric I…"

Ric once again snapped Jeremy's neck. He smiled when he dropped to the floor.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk once your more like me, Jeremy. Until then, sleep well."

* * *

><p>Back at the Gilbert house, everyone was still in the kitchen trying to come up with a plan. Just then the doorbell rang. Elena got up to answer it. Stefan stood up and followed behind her. She opened the door and gasped. Stefan quickly pulled her behind him when they saw Klaus.<p>

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Well…for starters Miss. Elena here could invite me inside."

"Like that's going to happen."

He turned to Elena. "Go back into the kitchen; I'll be there in a minute."

Elena sighed but nodded. Stefan turned back to Klaus. "So, what are you doing here?"

Damon walked up behind Stefan.

"I'm sure you've heard about Alaric?" he asked.

"That doesn't answer our question. Why are you here?"

"Well, because of my mother's newest creation, I'm leaving town I need a few supplies, simple things, like spare tire, flash light…doppelganger." He ended with a smirk.

"Can't help you, Klaus, you need to leave. NOW!"

Stefan closed the door and looked to Damon. They both knew he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Elena!"

She came out of the kitchen with Bonnie. "What's going on?"

"Klaus is outside, he's leaving town and wants to take you with him. We all know he isn't going to give up so easily so we just need to stay close."

Elena nodded. "I need to find, Jeremy. He doesn't know."

Stefan nodded and the two of them we upstairs searching for Jeremy. They searched the entire upstairs and Elena was starting to worry.

"Stefan he's not up here and he's not downstairs." She said keeping her voice as strong as possible.

Stefan sighed. "You want goods news first or bad news."

"You know where he is?" she whimpered.

He nodded. "That's the good news."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is…Jeremy is with Alaric."

"O-ok that's…that's good. He won't hurt Jeremy, he…he loves Jeremy."

Stefan sighed once more. "Do you really believe that?"

Elena shook her head looking at the floor. "But I have to." She whimpered. "Until Klaus leaves we're trapped her and I can't get to Jeremy."

Stefan pulled her into his arms. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from downstairs, like something breaking through the window. "Stay here." Stefan ordered. "Do not leave."

He rushed downstairs to see Damon covering Bonnie and class scattered all over the floor and the news paper in the middle.

"I think you're going to want to let me in." Klaus yelled from outside.

While Klaus was getting more…weapons. Stefan sighed. "We've got a problem. Alaric has Jeremy, we don't know why but I saw a call from him on Jeremy's cell it. It was recently."

"Well he's going to have to wait, because we can't go anywhere until Klaus stops trying to kill us." Damon said.

"Yeah, any ideas on how to do that."

"Not one."

Stefan sighed. Then he noticed Klaus from the window. "Get down!" he yelled.

Everyone ducked as white pieces of a fence came flying through the door. Once he was out of boards he walked away to find more. Everyone stood up and Elena came running down the stairs. Stefan pulled her into his arms holding her close. "We're fine." He told her.

She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "Alaric just called me." She whimpered. "He's going to kill, Jeremy unless Klaus turns himself in."

"Jeremy has his ring." Damon said.

Elena shook her head. "You don't understand. He's going to continue to kill Jeremy until he turns evil, then we will have no choice but to…" Elena shook her head again she couldn't say the words. "We have to save him." She whimpered. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Ok, here is the first thing you need to do. Don't give yourself to Klaus; don't even think about making a deal with that monster to protect your brother." Damon told her.

"But if we save, Jeremy…."

"Elena, no, Damon is right. We will find another way to save Jeremy." Stefan told her.

"Why are you siding with him? You never agree with him!"

"If there is one thing Damon and I do agree on it how to keep you safe. Elena, listen to me. I've been traveling with Klaus, I know what he does to create his hybrids and let me tell you, it's not pretty Elena. It's not something you're going to want to witness. Do not trust Klaus to help us."

"Then what are we going to do?" Elena cried.

"Elena, if Klaus dies there is a good chance we die too or did you forget that detail?"

"I just want my brother to be safe and I want you guys to live!" Elena cried burring her face into her hands.

Stefan pulled her into his arms and she buried her hand covered face into his chest crying softly. Stefan hugged her tightly and looked to Damon. How could they save Jeremy and keep everyone alive at the same time?

* * *

><p>Suddenly Stefan got an idea. Damon was going to hate it but there was no other way. He gently pulled Elena back. He kissed her lips softly. "I'll be right back. Wait here."<p>

She nodded softly.

Stefan went over to the door and walked outside closing the door behind him. "Stefan!" Elena shrieked.

She rushed to the window to see what was happening. If only she could hear what was happening. She had no idea what was said but the next thing she knew Klaus was gone. Stefan came back inside. Elena ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Bonnie, you need to find a way to kill Alaric."

Bonnie nodded and rushed out of the house.

Damon looked to his brother and growled. "You idiot! You're going to get us all killed!"

"Stefan, I don't know if I want to know this but…what did you tell him?" Elena asked.

"He's wants Ric dead just as much as we do. He's agreed to help us kill him. Then he won't leave town and Elena gets to stay here with us."

"There are so many ways this could go wrong, Stefan. Are you really that stupid?" Damon groaned.

"It's the only choice we have right now, Damon. Jeremy's life is a stake and we need to protect him."

"And trusting Klaus is the perfect way to do that." Damon mocked.

"It's our only choice, Damon. You don't have to like it."

Damon groaned.

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked. "Please don't say I have to stay here where it's safe?"

Stefan chuckled.

"Of course you do!" Damon growled.

"Actually we need her. Jeremy isn't going to trust anyone but her."

"Do you really think Elena can just walk right in and take Jeremy then leave? NO! She's the reason Jeremy was lured there to begin with. It's a trap! You're walking right into it."

"Just shut up and listen!" Stefan growled. "Klaus and I are going in first; we're going to pretend to give ourselves over to him. With both of us dead there will no longer be any vampires left so he won't need Elena or Jeremy. Elena you walk in and take Jeremy out. You can cry, try and get to not to do it, but know I won't agree. Bonnie will come in drag you out. While all this is happening Tyler and you, Damon, will sneak in around the back grab the weapon. Then Klaus and I will hold him down while you or Tyler stake him."

"It's not going to work!"

"You don't know that!"

"Actually…he is right." Bonnie said walking about inside carrying her spell book. "We can't kill Alaric."

"Why not?" Stefan asked.

"I read over the spell Esther used. In order for it to have worked she had to link his life source to a human life's. If we kill him the human dies to."

Everyone sighed. They all knew Elena was that human and they weren't going to let her die just to kill Ric.

"Give her vampire blood. It worked last time." Damon said.

"Yeah, it worked real well. John is dead!" Elena growled. "I'm not taking vampire blood, Damon and this time you can't make me!"

"I can always make you Elena, I'm stronger than you. I'll pin you down and force my wrist into your mouth, or I'll compel you to drink it. There are ways."

"No!" Elena screamed. "I don't want to be a vampire, Damon! If you really love me like you say you won't force me to become something I don't want to become."

"Damon, if you even try to touch her I'll make your brain explode!" Bonnie warned.

"Guys, I was just kidding….kind of."

Elena just shook her head. "Well there has to be something we can do to save Jeremy and keep me alive and human…right?"

"Maybe…"

"What else do you know, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"With almost every spell there is a counter spell. If I can find the right spell I can break the bond between the two of you."

"No."

"Why in the world not?" Damon growled.

Stefan sighed and pulled her tightly into him. He knew why she didn't want to break the bond. Deep down she believed that Ric was still a good guy and could be saved somehow. By breaking the bond she was allowing them to kill him and she didn't want that to happen so she wouldn't want that bond to be broken.

"Baby, I know you don't want to hurt Ric but he's already gone. It's not him anymore." Stefan told her.

Elena shook her head. "I never wanted him to die!"

"None of us did, Elena. None of us wanted him to die But you've got to remember the good Alaric, our friend and mentor, he's already gone. Esther killed him."

Elena nodded and wiped her eyes of any tears. "I know. I'm sorry; I know what we have to do. What do I need to do?"

"I don't know, but I have to find a spell first."

Elena sighed and nodded. Bonnie sat down and started to flip through the pages.

Elena started to pace. The longer it took the less chance they had of finding Jeremy…alive. Elena felt sick at the thought.

"Someone better go tell Klaus before he kills Ric." Damon said. He walked out of the room. Elena continued to pace.

Stefan stood in front of her stopping her. "Elena, try and hang in there. We're going to save him."

"I know we will. But I have this sick feeling I know what Ric wants with Jeremy and I'm just scared of what's going to happen when we do save him."

"Look, Ric does care for Jeremy. He hates vampires just like he does. Ric has no reason to harm him. I'm sure he's just being used to lure you to him."

Elena shook her head. "Stefan, I think Ric wants to make Jeremy like him…you know…evil."

Elena burst into tears crying harder than before, scared to death of what was happening to her brother. Stefan pulled her into his arms hugging her close to his chest. That never even crossed his mind but now that he said it he was worried. How would they save Jeremy if he had turned into a monster like Ric?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Will they rescue Jeremy before it's too late? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. Saving Jeremy

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 22 I DO NOT OWN IT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

><p>After about an hour and a half Bonnie spoke up. "I've got the spell. It's easy enough to do and all I need is the human used to bind the life source"<p>

Elena pulled away from Stefan and looked to Bonnie. "What do I have to do?"

Bonnie smiled softly knowing she was still nervous. "First relax, second, trust me. I'm your best friend. I won't do anything to hurt you."

"I know, I'm sorry." Elena smiled softly.

Bonnie took Elena's hands in hers. She started to mutter something in Latin. Elena waited to feel something weird inside her but she didn't feel anything. It felt normal. Even when Bonnie was finished Elena felt the same.

"All right, the spell is broken. Now what's the plan?"Bonnie asked.

Just than Damon walked in. "Klaus is out, I'm going in his place. You Sabrina are going to be in charge of getting Elena and Jeremy out of there. Stefan and I will do the rest."

"Just don't…don't hurt him." Elena said softly.

"Good luck with that." Damon muttered.

"We will do our best, Elena." Stefan said gently. "Just remember, in order for Alaric to believe this I'm going to have to say things I don't mean, some of it may be about you. So just keep in mind, I love you."

Elena smiled softly. "If I say 'fine, Stefan, whatever' what I really mean is I love you."

Stefan chuckled. "All right, good, you know all the codes."

They smiled and shared a kiss on the lips. Then everyone headed out of the house and to the school.

* * *

><p>They arrived outside the school but didn't go inside.<p>

"All right, Damon and I are going in first. Elena wait at least 10 minutes before you come in and try to convince us not to turn ourselves over. Bonnie you wait another 10 minutes before you come rushing in and pull both Jeremy and Elena away." Stefan explained.

"What are you two going to do?" Elena asked. "How are you going to stop him from killing you both?"

"Just don't worry about that, we've got it covered."

"Stefan…"

"Elena, you've got to trust me. The goal is to save Jeremy and keep all the vampires alive. I'm going to do that but you've got to trust me."

Elena sighed and nodded. She and Stefan shared a deep passionate kiss on the lips before Damon and Stefan walked into the school. Elena let out a deep breath. "Any chance you can see the future?"

Bonnie chuckled. "They will be fine. They've had lots of practice."

"I hope so, has it been five minutes? Maybe I should head inside."

"Elena, it's been less than 60 seconds. Relax, all right."

Elena sighed and nodded.

Stefan and Damon made it to the classroom just in time to see Alaric snap Jeremy's neck and him fall to the floor. Stefan was glad Elena didn't see it.

"Stop, let him go." Damon said as they walked in.

"Stefan and Damon what a surprise. Where is Elena?"

"Home." Stefan answered. "She doesn't know we are here. We've come to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"Us, you kill us more than likely all the other vampires in Mystic Falls will follow. Then you won't need to worry about Elena's safety anymore, but there is one condition."

"What?"

"Let Jeremy go and stop killing him." Damon answered for him.

"Fine, take him. I've done all I can do with him for now. The rest is up to him."

"Stefan wait! Stefan stop!" a voice called.

Elena came running in panting. "Stefan, Please, stop! Don't do this. We've finally gotten back together, don't give yourself over to him, please."

"Elena, I'm sorry. After all I've done to you, to all the innocent people, after all Klaus has made me do, I just can't live with myself. I've caused you too much pain and hurt. I can't do it anymore. I'm doing what's best for you, I'm taking myself from your life."

"No that won't make it better, Stefan, please, stop!" Elena begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore, Elena."

"Fine, Stefan, whatever!" she said in her best annoyed tone. "But then you'll have to take me too."

"What?"

"What?"

Stefan and Damon watched in shock as she walked over and stood in front of them. This wasn't part of the plan.

"If you want to kill them you'll have to kill me."

"No, I can kill them and keep you alive, Elena."

"Not with me standing here you can't."

Alaric shrugged. He grabbed Elena by the arm and literally threw her against the wall causing her to hit her head, hard. She dropped to the floor feeling dizzy and out of it.

Stefan growled. "You have what you want leave them alone!"

"I'm not after them. They are free to leave whenever they want. Although they don't look like they're going anywhere."

Stefan looked to Elena, she was conscience but very out of it. Then to Jeremy who was dead on the floor. This wasn't part of the plan. Where was Bonnie?

Elena groaned softly trying to focus and hear what was going on but she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally her world went dark.

* * *

><p>When she woke up again she looked around confused. Why was she back home? How did she get back home? What happen to Stefan?<p>

She shot up in bed with a gasp. "Stefan!" she called out. "Stefan?"

He came running inside. "Hey, hey, hey, it's ok it's ok. It's over we're safe." He told her running to her bed side.

"It's over?" she asked.

Stefan nodded and moved some hair behind her ear. "Alaric is gone. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

"How?"

"Tyler and Caroline came in at the last second and helped us. We are all fine."

"Jeremy?"

"He's fine, normal. No side effects of being killed. I don't think he was killed enough times to trigger anything."

Elena sighed in relief but then groaned and grabbed her head. She laid back down. "Was I hit by a truck?"

Stefan chuckled softly putting his cold hand against her warm forehead. "No, but Alaric slammed you into the wall. You hit your head really hard and blacked out."

"How bad is it?"

"What?"

"My head?"

"Bonnie did a spell and it's pretty bad. There is really only one way to fix it but I couldn't let them do it without your permission."

Elena sighed. "Vampire blood?"

Stefan nodded.

"I'll do it, but only if it's yours. The only one I trust enough to take from."

Stefan nodded and kissed her forehead gently. With one hand he helped her sit up and he bit into the other. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded softly. Stefan handed her his wrist. She took it gently and put it to her mouth. Stefan always made sure he was softly and gently about it, he never forced it into her mouth and she loved that about him.

Once she had enough she pulled his wrist away and gave it a kiss. He just chuckled. "Feel better?"

Elena nodded softly. "A little dizzy still but the headache is gone."

"Good, just get some rest, all right?"

"You'll stay right?"

"Of course."

They shared a kiss on the lips and Elena closed her eyes letting the sleep take over.

* * *

><p><em>Elena woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock. She groaned and smacked it, making it stop. She sat up in bed and quickly got ready for the day ahead of her. She was all smiles as she went downstairs and saw her Aunt Jenna and her mother.<em>

_As she reached for the coffee Jenna stopped her. "You're going to get me in trouble."_

_Elena giggled as her mother walked into the room. She turned and smiled. "Morning Mom."_

_Her mother kissed her cheek and smiled back. "Morning."_

Suddenly she blinked and when her eyes opened she was back in her bedroom with Stefan. It took her a second to realize what had happen but then she realized and sighed. "It was just a dream." She whispered. "It was all a dream."

"What was a dream?" Stefan asked.

Elena sighed. "I was in the kitchen, Mom and Jenna were still alive."

Stefan sighed and kissed her head. "I'm sorry. How can I help make you feel better?"

Elena sighed again. She cuddled back into his chest. "Just don't make me leave the bed today. Please? I really just want to spend the morning in bed together."

"Fine with me, in fact, if I remember correctly you had a very serious head injury. The cure for that is to spend the rest of the morning cuddling your vampire boyfriend."

"Ugh, do I have to." She teased. "I hate taking medicine."

"I think you'll like this kind."

"Well there has to be more to this medicine than cuddling. That's too easy."

"Well you have to laugh. You know what they say laughter is the bed medicine."

Elena chuckled. "Laugh? Good one Stefan, I just lost another friend, another person I love and care about. For all I know Jeremy is next. You'll be lucky if I smile."

Stefan rolled over so he was on top of her. "I take that as a challenge, my dear, girlfriend, my dear…" he lowered his head to her ear and whispered "…ticklish girlfriend."

Elena squealed instantly squirming under him. He laughed. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"You will."

He laughed again. "Yeah, but you're not going anywhere any time soon so stop squirming, Missy." He started poking her stomach repeatedly making her start giggling. "Oh what is that sound I'm hearing? It can't be a giggle. You just said you'd never laugh."

"I'm not laughing, I'm giggling." Elena giggled fighting his hands away.

"Oh, see that makes more sense now. But don't worry I'll get a laugh out of you."

He stopped poking and started tickling. Elena giggled harder and tried harder at fighting his hands away. "Stefan, stop!"

Stefan shook his head. "Not until I hear a laugh from you."

Elena pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Oh so that's how you're going to play it."

Elena nodded her head.

"Fine, then I have no choice but to do this." He lifted her shirt and blew a giant raspberry. Elena screamed instantly but forced herself not to laugh. He did it again causing another scream and her trying to push his head away. He grabbed her hands in one of his and continued. He blew another raspberry on her stomach and tickled her sides when his free hand. Elena couldn't hold it back anymore. She burst out into hysterically laughter. "No, no, no!" she squealed in laughter. "Stop, stop, stop!"

Stefan chuckled, blew one more raspberry causing her to scream again and laughter harder, before he finally stopped. "Did this medicine work?" he asked. "If not I know of a great treatment we could try."

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine."

Stefan chuckled. He kissed her forehead and rolled back onto his side. "All joking aside, Elena, I know this sounds stupid right now, but I promise it's going to be ok. It's not ok right now, everything stinks right now, but down the road in the near future things are going to get better. I promise."

Elena just nodded. After everything she had been through she had a hard time believing everything would ever be ok again. After all they still had Klaus to deal with.

"I know you don't believe, but that's ok. I understand why you don't."

Elena rolled onto her side to face him. "I love you so much, and I believe you'll do everything to can to make things ok."

Stefan smiled and they kissed passionately.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Step in front of me and Damon at the school? That wasn't part of the plan."

Elena quickly rolled onto her other side facing away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Elena, please, just be honest with me. Why did you do it?"

"It started to feel too real." She choked out. "It was starting to sound like you really were giving yourself over to be killed and it…it scared me." She whispered.

Stefan gently rolled her back over to face him. Her eyes were read and tears were slowly starting to slip down her cheeks. "Elena, none of what I said in there was real. It was all pretend."

"I know that, but at the time I…I just got so scared and I couldn't let you go through with it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's nice have a little protector." He teased poking her stomach. She giggled softly and he wiped away her tears. "Maybe a few months ago when I thought I had lost you forever I might have, but now we're together again and I'm happier than I've been in such a long time. I wouldn't want to leave you. I'd miss you way to too much."

"Yeah, that's what scared me the most. I know you still feel guilty about what you did and when you brought it up I thought you had changed your mind and were really going to let yourself be killed."

"I'm sorry, I knew it would be the best excuse. I didn't plan on using it to upset you."

"I know, I'm sorry I got upset."

"It's ok, it's all over now. Once we destroy Klaus this will all be over."

"What if you're all linked to him?" Elena whimpered.

"It won't matter. Bonnie found a spell to unlink us, all of us, even Tyler, she unlinked all of us except for Klaus and his siblings. So if we kill him, we kill them all."

"Klaus can't be killed."

"We have that right weapon now. We can and we will kill Klaus, that's a promise."

Elena sighed and nodded. "I believe you."

They shared another kiss and cuddled closer. Everything Stefan said was true, he just hoped he could keep his promise.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Damon peeked his head in. "Can I come in? I promise I won't do anything mean."

Elena nodded softly. Damon came in and sat at the end of the bed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. The way I acted on the trip to and from Denver, also threatening to feed you my blood again. Everything I've done these past few weeks, I'm sorry. I was just so angry and you know how I get when I'm angry. I didn't ever mean you any harm and I never would hurt you."

"I forgive you, Damon. I'm sorry too. I never meant to hurt you."

"Friends?"

"How about brother and sister?" Elena asked.

"I can work with that."

Elena smiled softly. They hugged each other and Damon left the room.

"Who was that guy?" Stefan joked.

Elena slapped his arm and giggled. "That was the real Damon Salvatore."

Elena smiled. Things were horrible right now but Stefan and Damon were both in her life and she didn't lose either of them. So, things weren't that bad after all. If it wasn't for Klaus, things would be perfect…but how would they get rid of him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think? I hope all you Damon fans are happy. I told you they'd make up. But just remember I'm a stelena fan for life. Any Damon and Elena moments will be brother/sister. Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	8. Elijah's Deal

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 2 EPISODE 22 I DO NOT OWN THEM! Yes, I know I just posted this chapter, but I realized that half of it was a repeat of the previous chapter, so I took that out and added more. So here is the finished chapter. **

* * *

><p>Elena slapped his arm and giggled. "That was the real Damon Salvatore."<p>

Elena smiled. Things were horrible right now but Stefan and Damon were both in her life and she didn't lose either of them. So, things weren't that bad after all. If it wasn't for Klaus, things would be perfect…but how would they get rid of him?

"So, is my medicine working?" Stefan asked.

Elena giggled and nodded. "Yes, it's working. I feel better after spending a morning in bed with you."

"Good." He kissed her head. "I'm going to make some lunch, you wait up here and I'll surprise you."

Elena smiled and nodded. Stefan kissed her head one last time and in a flash he was gone.

Elena just laid back in bed enjoying the peace. She decided to write in her diary for a while. She hadn't done it in a while. She got up and went over to her desk. She noticed a small black dot under her desk. Thing it was just dust she moved her chair and went to clean it but when the chair moved the black dot moved and that's when Elena realized it was a spider. She screamed on top of her lungs and rushed over and jumped onto her bed.

Stefan came running up the stairs with a kitchen knife in his hands. "Elena, what happen?" he asked.

"Oh Stefan, kill it! Please kill it!" she shrieked.

"What?"

"It's under my desk, go hurry!"

Confused Stefan went over to the desk and moved the chair. He was shocked to a harmless spider just sitting there. Stefan forced back a laugh. He got the spider to climb onto a small notepad and opened her window and slid it off into the bushes. Then he closed the window and turned to Elena.

"Is…is it gone?" she asked fearfully.

Stefan couldn't hold it back anymore. He started to laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny?" she pouted.

"Elena, your boyfriend is a vampire, your best friend is a witch, and yet a little tiny, spider scares you?"

"It's not funny! I hate spiders!" she whined.

Stefan just continued to laugh. "I'm sorry, Elena, it's just really funny. The thing was smaller than your pinky finger and you're scared to death of it."

"It's scary looking!" she shrieked.

Stefan continued to laugh at her.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Stefan sighed. "Elena, come out."

"No!"

He sighed and went over to the door and knocked. "Elena, please come out. I'm sorry."

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am. I promise I won't laugh at you anymore. Just please come out."

The door opened and Elena walked out. He hugged her tightly. "I love you, Elena. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings. I just don't want you to think I'm weak."

"Weak? Elena you're anything but weak! You've stood up to the strongest, most powerful vampire, in the entire world. You'd go off and marry the freak if you thought it would protect those you loved. You've experienced more hurt and pain in this last year than a full grown woman goes through in her entire life time. Yet, you've never once given up or stopped living your life. You are the strongest woman I've ever met. Everything I said about that stupid spider was just to tease you. Nothing you ever do or say will make me think of you as weak. I love you and you are the strongest woman I've ever met."

Elena smiled softly through her tears. "You are the most romantic, most wonderful, most thoughtful, sweetest, boyfriend in the entire world. I love you so much." She whimpered.

"I love you too, Angel. You have the most forgiving heart of any person I've ever met. It's one of my favorite things about you."

They kissed passionately on the lips but were interrupted by the doorbell. Elena sighed. Stefan smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "I'll get it."

Elena nodded but followed behind him. He opened the door and they both gasped. "Elijah." Elena muttered.

"Hello, Elena, may I please come inside."

"No." Stefan answered and went to close the door when he spoke "I have a way to kill Klaus."

Stefan opened the door again. "We've heard that one before and Elena's aunt ended up getting killed."

"I will regret it for the rest of my life. Please, I give you my word I will not betray you this time."

Stefan looked to Elena. "It's up to you. I'll support you whatever you choose."

Elena let out a deep breath and nodded. "Come inside."

"Thank you, Elena."

Elijah walked inside and Elena closed the door behind him, wondering if she made the right choice.

* * *

><p>Everyone went into the kitchen and sat down.<p>

"I understand you now have the last and only weapon that can kill us. I'd like to offer you a deal. I will help you in killing Klaus, but after the deed is done, I want the stake and my brother's body, then me and my siblings will leave town and the you guys can live out the rest of your lives in peace."

"Why would we leave you with a weapon that could kill me?" Damon asked. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Well the deal wasn't offered at you. It was offered toward Elena, I've hurt her the most and she is the one I feel I need to make it up to. So Elena do we have a deal?"

"How would you help us kill Klaus?"

"Kol and I are as strong as he is, it will be easier for us to hold him down. Then either Stefan or Damon will come in for the kill. They will not come to any harm at my hands, and I can promise you they will return safely. Do we have a deal?"

Elena looked to Damon who shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, did I mention no!"

Elena sighed and looked to Stefan. "It's up to you, Elena. I told you before I'll support you whatever you decide."

"You have my word, Elena. You and everyone else you care about will stay safe, once Klaus is dead my siblings and I will leave Mystic Falls forever and you'll all be free to live your life as normal as possible."

Taking a deep breath in Elena said "We have a deal."

Damon groaned. "Are you insane?"

"But, Damon and Stefan, hold onto the stake until the moment comes. You are not to know where it is or even who has it until the time comes for them to kill Klaus, deal?"

"Yes, I will agree to that."

Elena nodded. "Then we have a deal."

"So stupid." Damon muttered so no one else would hear, other than the vampires of course.

"We need to leave soon. Do what you need to prepare. I'll be back at night fall."

Elijah got up and left. Damon groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"Elena, I promised I'd support you whatever you choice and I do, but please understand when I say I don't want you home alone while Damon and I are out tracking down Klaus."

Elena nodded. "Jeremy will be here."

"I need more than that. I'm going to call, Matt over and see if he'll stay with the two of you while we're gone."

Elena sighed but nodded. He supported her even though he didn't like it, so now she had to do the same. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead and got up and left the room. Elena looked to Damon and sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's my choice, please respect it."

"You know, if you were going with us I'd seriously consider giving you my blood."

"Don't bother. One, I'm staying home with my brother and Matt. Second, I already have vampire blood in my system. I took Stefan's yesterday, he healed my head injury."

"Oh how sweet. St. Stefan the healer."

* * *

><p>Elena rolled her eyes and stood up and followed after Stefan.<p>

"All right, thanks, Matt. I'll see you soon." Stefan hung up and looked to Elena as she walked in.

"He is on his way. He should be here soon."

Elena just nodded her head. "I know I'm the one who agreed to this deal but…"

"You're having second thoughts?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded. "What if you get hurt, you're still mostly on animal blood. The small amount of human blood I give you isn't enough to heal you if you get hurt."

"I know, that's why I have Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler coming as back up, just in case something goes wrong we can get help as soon as possible."

Elena sighed but nodded.

"Hey," he said softly stroking her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…lately I've been feeling that whenever someone walks out of this house, there is a chance that they won't make it back home."

"I promise you, Elena, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure we all come back."

Elena just nodded softly. "Here" She said offering him her wrist. "Take some before you leave, please?"

"Elena, I can't just take from you. I might not be able to stop."

"It will make me feel better knowing you're stronger."

Stefan shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Elena shook her head. She went over to her nightstand and grabbed the bobby pin. She pricked her finger and offered it to him. "It's less than my wrist, please take it."

Stefan sighed and took her finger drinking her blood. He kissed it once he was finished and then pulled her into him and they kissed passionately on the lips. The last time they had kissed like that was when they had made love for the first time. It was passionate and full of love. They pulled away and Stefan turned to walk away without another word. The doorbell rang and Elijah was back. It was time for them all to leave. Elena just hoped that wasn't last kiss she and Stefan ever shared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, but I do have a sequel in mind so don't worry. Sorry about the repeat chapter. Hope this makes up for it. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE ME on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	9. Matt's Deadly Plan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 22! This is the last chapter! **

* * *

><p>Elena just hoped that wasn't last kiss she and Stefan ever shared. She jumped startled by a voice behind her.<p>

"Hey."

She spun around and saw Matt. "Hey."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right. I'm just kind of jumpy I guess."

"Stefan and Damon will be fine. They've done this a million times before."

"Yeah. That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Maybe you need to start listening better."

She rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

"I'm going to make some tea, do you want any?" Elena asked.

"I'll make it, you stay here and rest. Stefan told me about your brain injury."

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes again. "I'm fine!"

"Sure you are now rest. I'll be right back."

Matt left the room and Elena sighed. She went up to her room and sat by her window staring out at the stars.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Matt returned. He handed her the tea and sat back down on the bed. "So you and Stefan are back together again?"<p>

Elena nodded sipping her tea. "Yeah, he's off compulsion and he's broken free from the ripper, he still loves me and I still love him. So we got back together."

"Good for you, I guess."

"Matt, are you still jealous?"

"No I just…honestly Elena, I would have no problem with you dating Stefan if he was human. I just don't like you dating vampires, all they've done is bring you hurt and pain and suffering. As if you weren't all ready suffering from your parent's death."

Elena sighed. "Matt, I'm the doppelganger. Klaus would have come for me at some point and killed us all. Stefan and Damon helped us all stay alive."

"Not Jenna or John, how did they help them?"

Elena sipped her tea again not answering his question. "That was my fault, Matt. Not theirs. I trusted Elijah and he betrayed me so it's my fault not theirs"

"Why Stefan, I just don't understand why him, why are you dating a…a vampire?"

Elena sighed softly. She took another sip of her tea and answered "He saved my life, I never told you this but the night my parents car went off the bridge Stefan saved me."

"What? So you feel like you owe it to him or something?"

"No, it's not that. It's…After the accident I felt like I didn't know how to live anymore, like I didn't want to, but then being with Stefan I just…somehow I figured it out. That's what love should be, you should love the person who makes you glad you're alive." Elena got choked up and let tears fill her eyes.

"So you love Stefan because he makes you happy you didn't die?"

"Sort of, he was able to bring me back after they died. I found myself being happy again and laughing and…and living the life I know my parents would have wanted me to live. He made me want to live again, made me want to be alive and live life not just go through the motions like I was."

"Elena, you love this guy who saved your live once, and then a year later tried to kill you the same way your parents died!"

"It was a ploy to get Klaus to do what he wanted. He never would have killed me!"

"Yeah, sure, he wouldn't, he drank you dry and put you in the hospital."

Elena sighed. "Matt, you'll never understand or see Stefan the way I do. I'm happy again, as my best friend that should be all you care about."

"I care about you living to see your next birthday too, Elena. Which at this rate isn't going to happen!"

"Matt, I'm telling you, it's not the vampire's fault all this happen ok! I'm a doppelganger. I was ever since I was born, if anything having Stefan and Damon helped make this process easier and keep me alive! If they never came here and we never met Klaus would have still come to get me at some point only he would have killed all of you and me. Now we're all alive! Please, stop blaming all this on them. It's not their fault."

Matt sighed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Elena sighed suddenly feeling really tried. "Speaking of sleep…" she trailed off and yawned.

Matt chuckled. "Go to sleep."

"I want to be awake when they get back."

"I'll wake you, or better yet I'll have Stefan come in and wake you himself."

"Promise?"

Matt nodded.

Elena sighed and crawled into bed. The second her head touched the pillow she was out like a light. Matt sighed and looked to sleeping form. "I'm so sorry, Elena. Please forgive me."

He lifted her up and carried her out of the house.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Elena started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. "What's going on?" she muttered.<p>

"It's the only way I was going to get you in this truck."

Elena's eyes went wide. "The tea…you drugged me?"

"I'm sorry, Elena but you're right. You don't have any parents to tell you what's right and wrong. All you have is me and Jeremy, plus a bunch of vampires in the middle of a war. You shouldn't be in the middle of it!"

"What's going on, Matt?"

"I'm getting you out of town Elena; it's the only way to keep you safe."

"What? Matt, this is crazy you have to turn around and go back. Take me home right now."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I can't. This is for your own protection."

"Matt, take me home right now!"

"No. I'm getting you away from the vampires, willingly or not!"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and didn't speak another word to him. She wasn't sure she'd ever forgive him for this.

* * *

><p>After driving for a few minute Matt's phone rang. "Hello, hey, Jeremy…all right, thanks for telling me, what about the others…all right got it."<p>

Matt hung up and looked to Elena, "Klaus is dead."

"Good, then we can go back. "The others are leaving town so I'll be safe."

"You don't understand, Elena! I'm just trying to get you away from the originals; I'm getting you away from any and all vampires."

"Including Stefan and Damon?"

"Especially them!"

"What about Caroline? What about Bonnie and Jeremy? Matt you can't just take me away from my life. My whole life is here you can't take me away from that!"

"Jeremy is going to meet us; Bonnie has to make a choice human or vampires. As for Caroline…she's one of them now. As far as I'm concerned Caroline died a long time ago."

"Matt, we have to go back! If Klaus is linked to their blood line they are all going to die! I need to say goodbye!"

Yeah, Bonnie had broken that spell but Matt didn't know that yet.

"Yeah, and when they do all die, we will go back. As of right now they are all still alive."

Elena groaned. "Matt take me home right now!"

Matt turned to look at her. "YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME! NOT NOW NOT EVER!"

Just as the car was driving over Whickey Bridge Elena saw Rebecca standing there.

"MATT LOOK OUT!" Elena screamed.

Matt looked back at the road and gasped spinning wheel causing them to both go off the bridge into the water and flashbacks of her parents death started to flash through her head and then she blacked out.

Matt managed to stay awake and looked to Elena. He tried to wake her by hitting her cheeks and shaking her limp body. But she wouldn't wake up. He tried to unbuckle her seatbelt but she was trapped. He tried to break the window and open the car door but nothing worked. He and Elena were trapped. Suddenly Matt's world went black too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep that's the end :P But I promise I'm working on the sequel and will have it posted asap. Until then guys, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
